


Winter Training Camp Woes

by The_Busy_Beee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Training Camp, Winter, blink and you miss it angst, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee
Summary: Nekoma and Date Tech are having a winter training camp, and Sakunami really just wants to get to know the cute Nekoma Libero.Why are they both so awkward?
Relationships: Sakunami Kousuke/Shibayama Yuuki
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	Winter Training Camp Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Another commission for IwaOi_Lovebot! 💕💕
> 
> This one got away from me, but I still think it turned out pretty good! These babies are so painfully awkward but they try. ✊

"Thank you for coming all the way out here," Coach Oiwake greets Coach Nekomata.

"No, thank you for always inviting us!" Coach Nekomata's smile is as cheerful as always. "We always enjoy our winter practice matches with Date Tech."

Sakunami shivers, pulling his coat tighter around him as he rushes past the coaches and captains into the (hopefully) warm gym. It's a stupid tradition, he thinks to himself. Sure, practicing over winter break is inevitable, especially when there are only a few months left before the spring tournament, but a two night, three day training camp??

"This is insanity." 

Sakunami nods, completely in agreement, before frowning. He didn't say that out loud, right? When he looks up, he finds one of the Nekoma players shuffling into the building, bundled from head to toe. With his warm looking cream colored scarf around his neck, a puffy grey coat and matching earmuffs, Sakunami feels warm just looking at him.

"Why is it so much colder here than Tokyo??" The tall, silver haired middle blocker, Lev, he remembers, complains as he rushes in behind him.

"Because we're further North." Kenma mumbles behind his own thick scarf. Sakunami shifts to the side to allow the trio to pass him by and Kenma nods his head in a show of gratitude. The unknown Nekoma member is slower to pass by and Sakunami notices the teen's eyes are on locked on him. Sakunami smiles, trying to be friendly, and the other's eyes widen. He ducks his head and quickly scurries away to the benches being occupied by his team.

Sakunami frowns, confused.

That was odd…

\---

After the doors are shut and everyone begins warm ups, the gym begins to get warmer. Even with the central heating, everyone had been shivering until they began to move around. Sakunami always tries to save the ball at any cost, but he's especially active today. The more he moves, the warmer he is; as long as his legs keep moving, he won't freeze.

"You're doing great out there today, Saku-kun!" Mai's smile is blinding as she passes out fresh towels. Sakunami grins as well, pride blooming in his chest.

"The winter is always a good motivator!" She laughs and moves to hand a towel to Aone. He wipes the sweat off his face and neck before turning to grab one of the sports drinks off the bench. When he lifts the bottle up, he catches sight of the unnamed Nekoma member from earlier watching him. He pauses, bottle to his lips. He licks his lips, feeling a little nervous, and hesitantly raises his hand to give him a small wave. 

The Nekoma member blinks in surprise and looks to either side of himself before pointing to himself, looking shocked. Sakunami laughs quietly and nods. The Nekoma member smiles softly, cheeks a soft pink, and returns Sakunami's wave. 

He's  _ adorable. _

"Oh ho?" Sakunami stiffens. "Flirting with the enemy, are we?" He looks over his shoulder to find Futakuchi leering down at him.

"Flirting? Who's flirting??" Koganegawa perks up. 

"No one!" Sakunami denies, studiously ignoring the heat he feels creeping into his cheeks. Futakuchi laughs at him but, thankfully, doesn't press the issue. 

Sakunami finds himself looking over at the other boy periodically through the rest of the first game. During the second match, however, he's watching the boy for a completely different reason.

Apparently, Nekoma's number 12, Shibayama Yuuki, is a libero as well. 

He's easier to get past than Yaku, but Sakunami knows better than to underestimate an opponent. He still manages to save quite a few balls and fend off more than a couple points, so Sakunami knows he must train hard. When Date Tech wins the second match, Sakunami throws his fist in the air in a silent cheer.

Their eyes meet through the net and Sakunami grins, chest still heaving as he tries to catch his breath. Shibayama's disheveled, sweat damp hair and dimpled grin makes it even harder to catch his breath.

\---

Since no one wants to brave the cold to find somewhere else to eat, lunch is eaten in the gym. With the help of Aone, Koganegawa, Taketora and Lev, Mia spreads out a few tarps to help make sure the gym floor stays clean and the two schools eat picnic style. 

Even though everyone is mixing and mingling with players from opposite schools, Sakunami can't seem to think of a reason to go and talk to Shibayama, especially when he's seated right between Inuoka and Lev. They both seem to have effectively directed all of Shibayama's attention to themselves. He knows he could probably just go over and join them and no one would make a big deal of it, but he also knows how big Lev and Inuoka's mouths are, so there's also no guarantee he'd get a word in edgewise.

All too soon, the coaches are calling for them to clean up and return to practice, so Sakunami sets aside his "boy troubles" and focuses on his volleyball troubles.

Like saving the ball after Kuroo's  _ vicious _ serve.

\---

"Dinner is being served in the cafeteria," Coach Oiwake announces. "Those who wish to practice longer may do so, but dinner will only be served for another hour, so prioritize as you will."

"Shibayama! Will you help us practice?" Inuoka calls excitedly. 

"Sure!" Sakunami pauses at the doorway, lips pursed. He's really hungry… but he doesn't want to miss watching Shibayama do that cute little thing where the end of his tongue sticks out from between his lips as he squats and prepares to dig up the ball.

"Kousuke-san, are you going to practice a bit longer?" Koganegawa bounds up behind him, ball in hand. "If so, would you practice with me??"

When he looks over his shoulder, Shibayama is pulling on  _ knee pads. _ Sakunami slides the gym door shut.

"Of course."

\---

"Saaaafe~!" Kuroo cheers as the group who had still been practicing in the gym comes tumbling into the cafeteria. He laughs as he stands up from the table, tray in hand. "You boys almost missed dinner. Practice is important, but eating proper nutrients is important as well." He chastises.

"Big talk from the guy who had to be dragged out of the gym by his boyfriend," Yaku clicks his tongue as he brushes past the Nekoma captain. Kenma hums, following the libero out of the cafeteria.

"He's always been a hypocrite." 

"Kenma?! Yakkun?!" Kuroo cries. 

Sakunami ignores their theatrics and moves to the front of the line to grab a tray from the stack. He's  _ starving.  _

Sakunami smiles as he serves himself a bowl of rice; one good thing came of the extra hour of practice, though. He finally got to talk to Shibayama.

_ "If you widen your stance a bit and lower your hips, it should make it just a little easier on your knees," _ he had said. Shibayama had breathed out a soft _ "Oh!"  _ And immediately adjusted his stance. The new stance had made it easier to lunge forward and save the ball and Shibayama had smiled at him afterwards.

_ "Thank you!" _

Sakunami smiles at the memory of Shibayama's sincere smile. Is it even  _ legal _ to be that cute?

That was all they said to one another, but Sakunami is sure he'll get another chance. They still have two days together, after all-

"Sakunami-san!"

_ It's here! Shibayama is here! Serving himself rice right beside him! _

"H-hey!" Sakunami mentally curses his slip up. Shibayama doesn't seem to notice as his eyes take in the feast spread out before them.

"It all looks so good! What do you recommend?" He asks, giving Sakunami another one of his dimpled smiles. Sakunami returns his smile as he reaches for the ladle in the pot of curry in front of him.

"The katsu is good, but Nametsu-senpai's curry is always the best. She makes it every time there's a training camp." Shibayama hums.

"Then, I'll have some of that too." Sakunami adds an orange to his tray as he watches Shibayama serve himself some of the curry and grab a small bundle of grapes.

"You like grapes?" Sakunami blurts. It's gotta be the  _ stupidest _ conversation topic he could have picked, but Shibayama just huffs a small laugh.

"I do. Grapes and apples; sweet fruits, mostly."

"Ahh. I like sweet and a little sour," Sakunami replies. When Shibayama lifts his tray, he lifts his as well. "I try to balance them. They say you are what you eat, after all."

"Then, that would make you sweet but a little sour?" Shibayama asks, a teasing lilt to his voice. 

"And you're all sweetness," Sakunami laughs. He stops abruptly, just realizing how that sounds, and looks over at Shibayama. The Nekoma libero is smiling shyly at his dinner tray, cheeks pink, and Sakunami makes an involuntary squeak, his own cheeks feeling warm. "I uh- I didn't uh-"

"Shibayama~!" Inuoka calls from across the cafeteria, "Hurry up!" Shibayama looks away from Inuoka and Lev, bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Um, I should probably-" 

"Yeah, no- totally- I'll just uh- this way-" he jerks his thumb over his shoulder in the opposite direction. "Enjoy your meal!"

Sakunami turns away before Shibayama can reply and rushes to the table Koganegawa and Jingo are eating at. He drops his tray onto the table with a clatter, startling the other two occupants, before dropping heavily into his seat and letting his forehead meet the table in front of him.

"Kousuke-san?!"

_ Why _ is he so  _ painfully awkward? _

\---

As the guests, Nekoma gets to use the showers first, giving Sakunami plenty of time to sit and ask the heavens for another chance at getting to talk to the angel they loaned to Nekoma. He knows he's already had two perfectly good chances, but if he could just have one more, he knows he won't mess it up this time.

Okay, like- he doesn't  _ know _ that. He'll probably find a way to stick his foot in his mouth. But he promises to at least properly introduce himself this time!

He honestly doesn't expect his chance to happen tonight, but when he happens to see Shibayama curled in the windowsill of one of the first floor windows, eyes on the night sky and expression miles away, he feels like maybe someone up there is looking out for him. He approaches Shibayama slowly, quietly, watching the shadows the moon and swaying tree outside are casting across Shibayama's face, and he feels like maybe he shouldn't be here. He pauses, feeling like maybe he's intruding on a private moment, and wonders if he should turn around and head back to the gym before Shibayama notices him.

"Sakunami-san?" Shibayama's voice is soft in the quiet hallway. He turns away from the window to look at Sakunami curiously. 

"Ah, sorry." Sakunami rubs the back of his neck, head ducking sheepishly. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"It's alright." Shibayama assures him, wearing that serene smile. He curls his feet up further, making more space on the ledge and Sakunami takes that as his cue to sit down beside him.

"Where were you?" Sakunami asks after a moment of silence. 

"Physically? Right here." He grins and Sakunami finds himself rolling his eyes good naturedly. Shibayama laughs. "Mentally…" his grin softens, "I'm not really sure."

Sakunami gets that. Sometimes his brain just goes places without him as well. 

"I was thinking about practice today. Thinking about all the stuff I need to improve at, and how to get better." Shibayama confesses. "I still have a long way to go before becoming a starting member." He nudges Sakunami's hip with the toe of his slipper, lips curling up at the corner, "You're amazing, though. It's only your first year, but you're already on the first string  _ and _ a starting member. We're the same age, but you're already so far ahead."

"I'm really not anything special," Sakunami laughs quietly, staring at the tips of his shoes. When Shibayama doesn't interject, he continues. "There were no other liberos at my middle school- not until I was in my third year, and then we had two. I had to teach them the ropes and be a good senpai, but I hadn't had anyone to teach me the last three years. I learned everything I knew from watching other teams practice and our joint practices. When I started high school, I was looking forward to having a senpai to teach me everything they knew; to pass on their wisdom and help me soar even higher." His huff of laughter is humorless.

"I was shocked when I realized I wouldn't have a senpai here either. The volleyball team here isn't huge; I got put on the roster immediately because I was the only libero. It wasn't because of my talent, because trust me, I don't have much of that. Coach put me on the team out of necessity."

"Sakunami-san…"

"Comparatively, Nekoma has a decent sized team," Shibayama pushes off the windowsill. "But out of all the other possible players, Coach Nekomata picked you to be on the team." Sakunami turns to smile at the boy still sitting in the windowsill. "That means he sees potential in you. He believes you can become even better. Isn't that good enough for now?"

"Sakunami-san-"

"Sakunami-kun!" Futakuchi is coming down the hallway, ruffling his hair with a towel. "Have you showered yet? It's lights out soon."

"Ah, right!" Sakunami clutches the forgotten towel in his hand, "Sorry! I'm going right now!" He bows his head to Shibayama and Futakuchi, excusing himself before jogging off in the opposite direction, trying to pretend he can't feel Shibayama's eyes on him.

He  _ really _ messed it up this time.

\---

Sakunami isn't afraid to admit (to himself) that he's avoiding Shibayama.

He got way too personal last night, and just thinking about it makes him cringe. Who is  _ he _ to tell anyone about what's "good enough" when he can't even be satisfied with his  _ own _ position on the team. 

He's  _ always _ known that he was only on the team out of necessity, but instead of being sad about it, he worked twice as hard to prove that he deserved to be there. Even without someone to teach him the ropes, he's  _ always _ strived to reach higher, to do better, to learn from anyone and everyone he could. He's carved out a place for himself on the team, earned his teammates' trust and respect.

Even though he still feels a little bitter about how he ended up on the team, he takes comfort in the fact that he hasn't gotten complacent. He hasn't stopped working and trying to prove to everyone, trying to prove to  _ himself _ , that he belongs there. Maybe that's why Shibayama's words stung him so much last night. 

The Nekoma libero had been hand picked by the coach. That meant that the coach saw potential in him, room to grow and improve. Even if he wasn't a starting member now, after their third year libero graduated, he'd be almost assured a spot on the starting line up. The coach probably wanted him to learn what he could from Yaku-san before then. 

Coach Nekomata is relying on Shibayama to learn and evolve during his first year so that he can shine brightly during his second year. 

When Sakunami thinks about it that way, he can't help the sour feeling of jealousy that burns in his stomach. 

"Sakunami-san!" 

Shibayama's sudden and loud voice startles Sakunami out of his brooding and he blinks up from where he had been staring holes into the wood of the court to find determined grey eyes looking down at him. Sakunami shifts on the bench, fingers holding his towel just a little tighter.

"Ah, Shibayama-san." He says weakly, mentally bracing himself. He's prepared for just about anything- except for Shibayama to bow low in front of him.

"I'm sorry!" More than a couple heads turn to see what's going on and Sakunami blinks, completely caught off guard. 

"Uh-"

"What I said last night was very insensitive. I got caught up in my own self loathing and I wasn't thinking about anyone but myself at the time. I didn't think about how my words could have affected you, and for that, I apologize."

Most of the gym is staring now and Sakunami just wants Shibayama to  _ raise his head _ and  _ end this embarrassment- _ he can feel his cheeks burning with all the attention.

"I-it's fine! Just raise your-" 

"However," Shibayama raises his head, his eyes finding Sakunami's and not faltering. "I won't apologize for calling you amazing." Sakunami's voice dies in his throat as he stares at Shibayama, wide eyed. 

"You might have been the only libero in middle school, and you might be the only libero at your school currently, but that doesn't mean anything. Plenty of teams play without a libero. If you truly were as unskilled as you think you are, you wouldn't be on the court. If you weren't  _ truly _ as hardworking and amazing as I know you are, your teammates wouldn't trust you as implicitly as they do!" Sakunami swallows, throat feeling tight. 

"Not just any libero can do what you do!" Shibayama finishes as he pulls himself back up to full height. "Have more pride in yourself!"

Sakunami is speechless for a long moment, mouth opening and closing s couple times. Finally he gives a small nod, and that seems to be what Shibayama had been waiting on, because he nods once, firmly, before going back to his gawking teammates.

Sakunami… had never had anyone say that to him before.

\---

Shibayama is in the windowsill again tonight.

Sakunami wants to talk to him, but he's really not sure what to even say at this point. He rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, wondering if he should just head to the showers and pretend not to have noticed the teen.

"I guess we're both pretty bad at initiating conversations, huh?" Shibayama speaks to Sakunami's reflection in the window. Sakunami leans against the wall, giving a half shrug.

"I thought you've done a pretty good job." He says. Shibayama huffs a laugh, forehead thunking against the window.

"I totally jumped down your throat this morning. And yesterday really wasn't any better." He sighs. Sakunami comes closer to lean against the wall beside the window.

"It was at least better than my lame attempts and my hypocritical rambling last night."

"That was really hypocritical of you, yeah." Shibayama agrees, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Asking me to be satisfied with my position when you can't even be satisfied with your own."

"Is anyone ever  _ really _ satisfied with their position on the team?" Sakunami tries to deflect. Shibayama clicks his tongue, smile growing, and finally looks at Sakunami.

"Now you're trying to save face?"

"Is it working?" 

"A little," Shibayama laughs. Sakunami smiles and settles himself in the empty seat beside Shibayama. "Can we just… pretend the last couple conversations never happened?"

Sakunami purses his lips and stares at the toe of his shoes. "...Did you… did you really think I was cool?" He asks quietly.

"...yeah," Shibayama replies, sounding a little sheepish. "I mean, you might not be proud of how you ended up on the team, but it's still an undeniable fact that you  _ are _ on the team, and it's plain to see that you work so hard every day and it's…" Sakunami sees him shrug from the corner of his eye, "that makes you pretty cool."

Sakunami's cheeks feel warm, and he knows Shibayama's must be just as red, but he doesn't look. "I see." He murmurs quietly.

Another minute passes by in silence before Sakunami inhales deeply and turns to face Shibayama before thrusting his hand out and startling the Nekoma libero.

"My name is Kousuke; Sakunami Kousuke. I'm Date Tech's libero," he introduces himself with a smile. Shibayama blinks up at him. Slowly, a shy smile spreads over his lips and he huffs a small laugh as he takes Sakunami's hand. 

"It's nice to meet you, Sakunami Kousuke. My name is Shibayama Yuuki. What a coincidence; I'm also a libero!" 

\---

"Next time we meet will be at the spring tournament." Kuroo would look much more intimidating if he weren't wearing so many layers of clothes and covering his mouth with a scarf.

"We'll be prepared." Futakuchi would also look more threatening if he weren't wearing a white hand muff and matching earmuffs. Sakunami rolls his eyes at the two captains' theatrics and continues tugging on his own warm clothes. Unlike the Nekoma members, he doesn't get to ride in a nice warm bus. He has to walk the twenty minutes home. He supposed it could be worse, but twenty minutes in the snow is already bad enough. 

_ "Stop pushing! Hey-!"  _

Sakunami looks up as the hushed hissing gets closer and finds Inuoka pushing Shibayama towards him. Shibayama trips and stumbles forward a few feet, and Sakunami immediately drops the scarf in his hands to throw his hands out to steady the other teen, but he manages to regain his balance without needing help. Shibayama glares fiercely at Inuoka, but the wing spiked seems nonplussed. He gives Shibayama a bright smile and two thumbs up before running off to the bus again.

"That was… weird?" Sakunami frowns. Shibayama's cheeks are pink when he turns to face Sakunami.

"Definitely," he agrees. He toes at the polished flooring beneath them, teeth catching at his lower lip. "Hey, so uh…" he begins, "feel free to say no, like- I would totally understand… but would you uh. Could we… exchange LINE info?"

Sakunami feels a flutter in his stomach and warmth in his own cheeks.

"Sure." He sounds breather than he would have liked, but Shibayama's eyes are practically sparkling when he looks up from the floor.

"Really?" He presses, "You don't mind?"

"I don't mind at all," Sakunami assures, pulling his own phone out of his pocket. Shibayama hurries to pull his own phone out, nearly dropping it in his haste, making Sakunami laugh. 

"All done," Sakunami announces. Shibayama gives his phone one of those soft smiles and Sakunami feels that flutter in his stomach again, unidentified feelings beginning to appear in the distance, but before he can begin to identify them, Coach Nekomata is calling for the rest of the team to board the bus.

"I guess I should," Shibayama motions towards the bus and Sakunami nods, shouldering his gym bag.

"You should."

"I'll message you! Look forward to it!" Shibayama promises, and Sakunami ducks his head to hide the smile that won't be hidden. He waves to Shibayama as the bus pulls away, and Shibayama waves back- until Lev smooshes into the window as well. 

The walk home is quiet, save for the sounds of nature, but Sakunami likes it that way. 

His silence is broken by the chiming of his phone, and he frowns in confusion as he pulls it out, half expecting it to be his older brother asking when he'll be home, but when he sees who the message is from, he can't help but laugh.

_ Shibayama: "Were you looking forward to me messaging you?" _

He shakes his head as he types out his reply.

_ "Of course I was. What took you so long?" _


End file.
